FIELD OF THE lNENTION
The present invention relates to a gear ratio shift control system for an automatic vehicle transmission, and in particular relates to a system for controlling the supply of oil pressure through shift solenoid valves to frictional engaging elements that establish the current gear (gear ratio) shifted from when upshifting.